


Only Time Will Tell

by Adi_Beau



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Triggers, and some mental ilnesses, gonna do my best to write about these issues without glorifying them, he works through them but that's gonna take some time, prompt also has ADD, there are in depth talks about mental illnesses so please keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Beau/pseuds/Adi_Beau
Summary: Prompto works as a host at his favorite Chocobo restaurant. He makes decent wages, he's slowly making friends, and he's about to develop a huge crush on a customer who can't help but smile when he's around. Things are going well, right? At least, they should be. But while nothing bad seems to be happening, he seems... Lost. Confused. Like he doesn't know what to do or where he's going. He's still figuring out how to adult and how to cope with things he hasn't had time to heal from while also trying to function in the real world. When he isn't at work, he's isolating himself, as if afraid to reach out to people. How will he handle it?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, implied past noct and luna but not a whole lot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm back with yet another fic! This one is gonna delve into some serious issues so please make sure you check the tags for any possible triggers because I don't wanna upset anybody with this story. And for anyone worried about the self harm tag, I won't write about him actively doing it but it will be referenced and mentioned in future chapters. I merely want to tell a story in an AU, so for anyone still interested, I hope you like this.

“Thank you for calling Wiz’s Chocobo Post, this is Prompto, how may I assist you?”

A script.

“Yes, I’d like to make a reservation.”

A prompt.

“Certainly, ma’am! For what day?”

A response.

“Tomorrow if possible?”

A request.

“Of course! And for how many people?”

More script.

I’ve gotten used to it at this point. I can practically do this job in my sleep.

I work at a restaurant with a cute little gimmick. There’s a little area in it where we keep chocobos. A small pen where they play and eat greens. The bigger ones stay put in there where people can give them food or pet them while the little ones get to wander around while others eat. It’s kinda popular so we usually take reservations. My job is to help make them, seat customers, give servers their assigned tables, and a few other things, too. I’ve been working here for about a year now and I'm finally getting used to it.

There’s another host who’s been here for about 3 years, I think. His name’s Noctis. We’re… Friends? I think? Sometimes it feels like that but I can’t be sure since we never spend any time outside of work around each other. He helps me out a lot. Maybe it's because he has more experience but it seems like there’s a lot more he understands about this job than I do. I probably depend on him a bit too much, to be honest. Though... He either doesn't notice or he's just okay with it.

“Of course, of course! Thank you so much for calling, ma’am, you have a wonderful day and we’ll see you soon!”

I hung up the phone with a small sigh, leaning into the little podium that could maybe fit about two people at a time. “That lady sure did love to talk…”

Noctis smiled. “You’re the one who kept asking all those questions.”

“Doing my job,” I corrected with a frown. “And it’s not like this happens every time, you know. She just kept on going and all I was trying to do was get some simple information from her.”

“Yeah, well… Maybe get better at... getting to the point.” He shrugged with a smirk.

“Smarta-- Welcome!”

I straightened out my posture a bit, offering a big smile to someone as they walked in, going on about how we can help them and taking them to their table before returning to my usual post.

Just another day at work.

\----------

“MAAAAN!!” I groaned, leaning back into my chair, sliding into my hoodie. I’d just clocked out and was waiting for Ignis to finish off his closing duties so I could get a ride home. “Closing suuuucks!”

Ignis smiled, wiping down a nearby table. “Dearest Prompto, you don’t even have to do much before you leave.”

“I know… But seriously, why do we have to print out cards? It’s not enough to just sing Happy Birthday to people and let them ride a chocobo? We have to print out fancy envelopes and everything? This place isn’t even that fancy when you think about it!”

“Maybe so… But it does ensure that our guests feel… Special, doesn’t it?”

“Guess so…” I shrugged it off. “It’d be easier if there weren’t like five or more birthdays going on every single day.”

“Think of positively, Prompt. This is a special place for our guests.” He pulled out a broom and started sweeping. “It has happy, fluffy little birds that stop by and wait for you to pet them, an outside area for riding with them, specialty greens for feeding them, framed photos, and a rather expensive menu… Most of the people who dine here are either here because they have the excess money, or simply because they want to spend their special day here.” He looked back at me with a small smile. “And you get to be a part of that.”

I sighed, smiling a little. “I know… Still…”

“Perhaps you are merely upset, having to work for a paycheck," he teased with a small smile.

“Excuse you!” I called out, earning a laugh in response.

Once everything was clean and things were locked up and secured, we went outside, headed towards Iggy’s car.

“Thanks again,” I said, standing by the passenger’s side and waiting while he unlocked the car before getting in. “You really don’t have to drive me home…”

“Nonsense,” he said, starting the car. “Seatbelt.”

“Right,” I said, doing as told.

“Do tell me,” he said, backing out of his parking spot. “How do you usually get home?”

“Ah, well…” I shrugged. “I walk, usually…”

He frowned. “At night?”

“Well, yeah…” I looked away. “It’s not far… Fifteen minute walk, really…”

“At night.”

“Yeah…”

“In the middle of the city.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Prompto…”

“I-it’s not like I have a lot of options, y’know!”

“There’s a bus.”

“Which only takes me so far.”

“You can call for a lift.”

“Which costs money… Plus a tip.”

“No car?”

“Wouldn’t be walkin’ around if I had the money for it…”

“Where has your income been going to?”

“...” I shifted in my seat.

“... That may be too personal. Forgive me.”

“‘Ts fine,” I said. “Don’t worry about it.”

He nodded. “Well… I’m always here until closing time. If you ever need a ride, you just need to ask.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“I insist.”

“If you say so…”

The rest of the ride home was quiet. A bit too quiet, but there wasn’t much to say. Usually I could go off about any topic on my mind but I didn’t know Iggy that well and I didn’t wanna bother him while he was trying to drive. Eventually he made it to my apartment, pulling up to the front entrance.

“Here we are,” he announced. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

I nodded. “Yep.” I moved to step out. “Thanks… See you later.”

“See you soon. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

He waited until I was inside the gates before driving off and I made my way up the dreaded stairs, up to my little one room apartment, sliding in my key and letting myself in. “I’m home,” I called out to no one, locking the door and sliding my shoes off.

I made my way to the kitchen, opening up the fridge, already knowing it was gonna be nearly empty. “Of course…” I sighed, pulling out a leftover salad. The lettuce was starting to change color. “... Or not. Wonderful.” I threw it out and started raiding the cabinets, pulling out some cup noodles and adding water to them before sticking them in the microwave.

“I used to eat a lot healthier than this,” I muttered, staring at the cup as it spun around on the little glass plate. Shaking those thoughts away, I decided I didn’t wanna stand there staring for a whole three minutes.

I tried to get a bit of cleaning done. I had some success but I was tired by the time I decided to stop. I’d started cleaning dishes but then I remembered I had some cups in my room so I went to get those. But then I saw how much of a mess my room was and decided to tidy that up a bit. But then I saw the pile of clothes on my chair and remembered I still hadn’t put my laundry away. Then I remembered I left the water on. Then I went to the living room to get more dishes which led to me vacuuming only to realize the vacuum broke again at some point so I tried to fix that and…

Needless to say, I didn’t actually finish any of these tasks and I was too tired to care. I went to my room, turned the light on, took off my uniform and turned my TV on before settling into bed and passing out watching some random videos about music.

Just another night at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this fic might be a bit self indulgent if I'm being honest but I really wanted to get started on it. It's my first time writing for this fandom so I hope you enjoyed it! This might take a while for me to write but I do have a clearer idea on what I wanna do with this as opposed to the... Other fics that I've started so far. I can't promise consistent updates but I can promise that I plan on writing this for a while. Can't do a slow burn fic and then stop at chapter 2, right?
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading this and let me know if you like it so far!


End file.
